twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal: Black Cheats
Cheat Codes Convert Weapons to Health-''' Hold All 4 Trigger buttons (L1, R1, L2, R2) and press /\, X, [], O 'God Mode-' Hold All 4 Trigger buttons (L1, R1, L2, R2) and press Up, X, Left, O. 'Invulnerability-' Hold All 4 Trigger buttons (L1, R1, L2, R2) and press Right, Left, Down, Up. 'Killer Weapons-' Hold All 4 Trigger Buttons (L1, R1, L2, R2) and press X, X, Up, Up. 'Mega Machine Guns-' Hold All 4 Trigger Buttons (L1, R1, L2, R2) and press X, X, /\ Hidden Options 'Change Camera-' To change the camera angle, press and hold SELECT, then press DOWN. To switch between horizontal and vertical, press and hold SELECT, then press LEFT. '''Change Weapon Display- '''Press and hold SELECT, then press RIGHT during gameplay to change the weapons selection display. Unlock Characters '''Unlock Axel- Beat the Junkyard, and choose the Freeway. In the middle of the level is a construction zone with two cranes located at the top of a building. Angle your car on a ramp and shoot the control box near the center of crane on the left. Power missiles work best since they will not auto-track enemies. Once the control box is destroyed, the crane will drop a crate near the corner of the construction zone under the crane. Shoot the box to open it and unlock Axel. Unlock Manslaughter- In Prison Passage, wait until the ship reaches the Asylum docks, and exit to the right (the starboard side). On the side of the ship along the dock is a small pile of crates. If you shoot the crates on the left side, they will form a ramp allowing you to drive on top of them. Now shoot the ships hull to open a hole and drive inside. Inside the bowels of the ship, Manslaughter is located in a gate, protected by a control panel. Shoot the control panel to unlock Manslaughter. 'Unlock Warthog-' Beat the Junkyard, and choose the Suburbs. Head up to the carnival area, and once through the gate look to the left for a pillar of smoke, and drive up the ridge towards that smoke. Catch some sweet air, and you'll land on the roof of a building with a hole in the roof. Drop inside the hole in the roof and you'll find Warthog locked in a gate with a control panel. Shoot the control panel to unlock Warthog. 'Unlock Yellow Jacket-' In the Junkyard level, you need to shoot down the plane that circles around the outside of the level. It's very hard to get to clean shot on it. The best place to set up your attack is on the ridge by the warehouse (use the ramp behind the healing station to reach it). The plane flies low over the ridge so you can destroy it easily. Once the plane goes down, it creates a tunnel underneath the warehouse. In versions of the game outside of North America, the plane has already been shot down when you start so there is no need to perform that step. Drive through the remains of the plane into the warehouse basement. You will find Yellow Jacket inside a cage protected by a control panel. Destroy the control panel to unlock Yellow Jacket. The PAL version made Yellow Jacket easier to unlock, as the plane is already shot down. 'Unlock Minion-' To unlock Minion, simply beat story-mode with every character (including Axel, Manslaughter, Warthog, and Yellow Jacket). Minion has no story or ending movie unfortunately. Special Attacks :Freeze Missile: ↑ ↓ ↑ :Land mine: → ← ↓ :Charged land mine: → ← (Hold ↓) :Invisibility: ← ← ↓ ↓ :Shield: → → ↓ ↓ :Rear Fire: ← → ↓ + L2 Category:Cheats